Nadia did 75 fewer jumping jacks than Jessica at night. Nadia did 3 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Jessica do?
Solution: Nadia did 3 jumping jacks, and Jessica did 75 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $3 + 75$ jumping jacks. She did $3 + 75 = 78$ jumping jacks.